Cursed
by Lizzie Leigh
Summary: Their love lasted over millennia. Not even death could keep them apart. Their love is true, but always ends in tragedy. In this life their past memories haven’t returned. Will this save the star crossed lovers or speed up the inevitable? AU Michiru/Haruka
1. Dressage Dreams

This is a little pet project of mine. Sailor moon was one of the very first anime's I was absolutely addicted to and thanks to me good friend Chris I have recently began casually watching it through again and thought this would be fun to write.

Haruka and Michiru are and always have been my favorite characters and I just had to write a story for them.

Even though I like their real names better I am calling them Amara and Michelle in this since it is an AU story and the Americanized names just seem to work better with it.

Hope you enjoy it!

Story Summary:

Their love had lasted over millennia. Even death could not keep them apart as they continued to find each other over lifetimes. Their love is true, but it always ends in tragedy. This time their past memories haven't returned. Will this save the star crossed lovers, or speed up the inevitable?

* * *

Hazel and deep blue eyes locked onto each other, while arms stretched out in a desperate attempt to touch.

Again, it had happened again. They had only just found each other a few years ago and already they were being torn apart. This was the shortest time yet they had to revel in the company of one another. All they could do now was feel the touch of the other one last time before their bodies drifted away into nothingness.

But that wasn't the end…

They would soon be reborn to find each other once more; the cycle would continue. The look in their eyes in their dying moments reassured them. Next time things would be different, next time they would change their fate.

---------

She had been having the oddest dreams lately. In her sleep they seemed so vivid and intense but once she woke up she couldn't quite remember what had happened in them. She simply woke with a nagging feeling of déjà vu, and more tired than when she had gone to sleep in the first place.

It was getting tedious to say the least.

The tall blond ran her hand through her short hair before putting it back into her jacket pocket. She was bored; oh so very bored.

Her events were done for the day but her publicist had set up a fan meet and greet, and she was stuck posing for pictures and signing autographs for the next three hours. Just because she and her horse were VERY good at what they loved it made people, mostly girls, star struck. It didn't help that the pair had recently been ranked in the top five show jumpers in the country, or that they had just announced that she was a likely Olympic prospect.

She couldn't even relieve her boredom by watching the events going on around her. Across the field from where they were set up, the dressage ring was set up effectively blocking her view of anything interesting.

In her opinion the only thing more boring than this awful meet and greet was watching Dressage. Some people described Dressage as the ballet of the horse world. Rider and horse moving gracefully as one in a rhythmic pattern across the ring, but to Amara it was just a snooze fest. The only reason to be on a horse was to go fast, and Dressage was anything but.

For her, show jumping was where it was at. Racing around the ring and flying like the wind over the jumps. The only thing more exhilarating was cross country racing, but to do that she would have to do three day eventing and that included Dressage. Which was not happening, no matter how much her manager and publicist begged.

Her horse wouldn't stand for it anyway. Morning Glory was just as uninterested in moving slow and controlled as Amara was. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she thought of the time she had attempted to rein in the grey stallion long enough to work a little dressage.

Sure he had performed the moves well enough but she could feel him growing antsy and bored with it all. He yearned for the wind and the rush of the show jumping ring just as she did.

Amara turned her focus back to the task at hand. An autograph here, a picture there, and a smile always on her face, if it got her managers off her back she could handle three hours of torture.

The time flew by faster than she would have thought and slowly but surely the fans thinned until it was just one or two stragglers every 10 minutes or so. She was almost done. The tall blond took this opportunity to slump down in to the chair behind the table.

Her eyes again traveled across the manicured lawn. She had intended on completely ignoring the dressage ring and trying to see past it, but a flash of turquoise caught her eye. She did a double take when she realized the small flash of color was the hair of the current rider in the ring, expertly bunned and tucked into her helmet.

Blue hair in the dressage ring wasn't something normally tolerated let alone accepted, and she immediately shifted her seat to watch the pattern the rider and horse were executing. Even from this distance Amara could tell that the rider was absolutely stunning. Her eyes matched her hair, if only a more intense blue and a few shades darker.

The horse was also stunning. It was a warmblood of some sort, a Hanoverian possibly. She could tell it was a mare but it had to be 17 hands at least, and was the most stunning chestnut color Amara had ever seen.

The pair was flawless throughout their entire routine and moved entirely as one. The rider's horsemanship was perfect and the signals she was giving the horse were completely invisible. Hazel eyes were captivated by these two as they moved into a gentle rocking canter and moved across the ring. Amara was suddenly reminded of the ocean watching horse and rider glide smoothly over the ground.

It was all too soon when the blue haired girl saluted the judges and exited the ring, and Amara knew she had to go find her. There was something there she couldn't explain.

-----------

Michelle grinned from ear to ear and patted her horse Romany Ruby once they were out of the ring. That was an absolutely perfect run. Every step, every turn, every element of the routine was executed to the letter. The blue haired equestrian could not have been happier with her mare.

She dismounted and the horse immediately nudged her with her nose. The girl smiled and tousled Ruby's forelock. She knowingly pulled a peppermint out of her pocket and slowly unwrapped it as her horse watched every move, completely captivated by her rider's motions.

The horse put her head down and Michelle leaned her forehead against Ruby's and handed her the candy. "You're my good girl."

Another smile crept across the girl's face and the horse munched happily on her treat. She turned to lead her horse to the stable for the day but stopped when she saw a man watching them from across the center field.

A jolt shot through her and her body froze. Her mind was overwhelmed with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. He was too far away to see any details and what she could see was shadowed by the setting sun behind him. There was something about him though, something she couldn't pull away from.

She almost fell when Ruby pushed her from behind and broke the connection. When she looked back the figure was gone and with a shrug of her shoulders the young rider headed off to the stables with her horse in tow.

At that moment the wild wind and the calming waves of the sea had captivated one another, and the cycle started anew.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. A Meeting

Here's chapter two!! I am just as excited about this one as I was the first one. That and the fact that I finally finished my Sailor Uranus deviation and I am just uber excited this week lol.

I'm like a kid in a candy store with this story.

So please enjoy and maybe drop a review my way.

* * *

They were looking for something, something important. They were looking for something that could save the world from destruction. But someone had found it before them, and if they got their hands on it before the two senshi did the world was doomed.

They had to get to it first.

In their desperate search they had been forced into what they both knew was surely a trap. The pair stood at the doorway to the empty building. It was a risk they had to take. It was their destiny and they would confront it head on.

They longed to grasp each other's hands but instead just brushed fingers as the door opened in front of them. They would stop what was coming even if it cost them their lives.

--------

Over the next week Michelle just couldn't focus on the tasks before her. The young woman pulled her turquoise hair into a pony tail and secured it with a ribbon before diving into the lap pool. She reflected on the reason behind her distraction as she moved through the water at a steady pace.

That man watching her at the horse show was the cause of all this.

She hadn't even gotten a decent look at him, and yet she couldn't get him out of her mind. The dressage champion stopped swimming and just floated there staring at the ceiling trying to organize her thoughts.

There was no reason for her to be so stuck on this mystery person. The whole thing was completely irrational, and yet there was something about him that drew her to him.

The feeling she got the moment she caught a glimpse of him was nothing like anything she had felt before. It was an extreme longing she just couldn't shake.

Every time she thought about that mysterious silhouette Michelle could only come to one conclusion. She had to figure out just who he was and she had to meet him. It was as simple as that.

----------

Michelle Kaioh. That was the name of the blue haired girl in the dressage ring that day. With the assistance of her trusty event program, Amara hadn't had any trouble finding out that much. The rest, she left in the hands of her computer and the internet once she had arrived home from her trip.

As it turned out Michelle Kaioh was to the dressage ring what Amara was to the show jumping ring. She was a high ranked competitor at the height of her career and expecting an Olympic nod in a few months time.

The videos of Miss Kaioh's past competitions were just as stunning as what Amara had seen almost a week ago in person. The one downside her little investigation had uncovered was that Michelle's competition schedule was even more packed than Amara's. The turquoise haired girl was either at a show or a training seminar every damn weekend. With a show schedule like that the blond knew from personal experience that every free moment would be spent training.

The most important detail she had learned however was the fact that Michelle and her horse were at a training stable just a few hours away. All Amara had to do was move Morning Glory there and inform her managers that she would finally consent to entering in a few Eventing competitions.

True that meant that Amara would be forced to suffer through the dull repetitions of dressage, but if that's what it took to get to know Michelle Kaioh it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

-------------

Michelle patted Ruby on the shoulder as she walked the mare back to her box stall after their morning workout. Both horse and rider took interest in the commotion at the other end of the stable. Three stable hands were getting one of the stables ready while a woman with short blond hair oversaw the process.

After she got Ruby into her stall and finished feeding and watering her, Michelle grabbed a seat in front of the stall to clean her tack. As she cleaned all the pieces and began to rub oil into the leather, the blue haired girl couldn't help but watch the activity at the other entrance.

They were in the process of unloading a horse from a trailer that had backed up to the big double doors. Michelle actually gasped as the blond lead the horse out. It was a spirited Grey Irish Sport Horse stallion. The equine's white coat was so bright that the few rays of sunlight streaming through the door created a halo effect around the animal. His white tail and mane shimmered in the light and the contrast of the horse's black skin on his muzzle, dark eyes, and his jet black hooves was absolutely stunning. The only marks that broke the stark white of the coat were the few dark dapples on the horse's hips.

The Stallion pranced around nervously in front of the box stall they were going to put him in. The blond was walking him in a nervous circle and looking over every inch of him as he walked to make sure nothing had gone awry during the journey.

Michelle found it refreshing that this particular rider was paying such close attention to her own horse.

Most of the spoiled rich kids that boarded their horses here left everything to the stable hands, that is if they even bothered to show up at all.

The blond however, was extremely in tune to her horse and the jumpy sport horse settled as soon as she had her hands on him. Michelle's blue eyes were glued to the pair when the blond suddenly looked up, right at her.

Hazel eyes met ocean blue and the emotions Michelle felt wash over her made her cheeks flush. The feelings were so strong they threatened to overwhelm her.

A muffled voice brought her focus back to reality.

"What?"

The voice repeated itself. "I said, I think you dropped this."

Michelle looked up to see the blond standing over her holding out the bridal she hadn't even realized she had let slip from her grasp.

She was extremely nervous and self conscious all of a sudden which wasn't like her at all. She took a moment to find the right words and to get her hands to follow the signals her brain was sending them. Taking the bridle from the blond she managed to choke out a coherent thought.

"Thank you, Miss…"

The blond smirked. "Tenoh… Amara Tenoh"

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. The Leap

Another fun chapter! As always a BLAST to write and I threw in a little of my own equine experience in there although in my case there was a lot of panic and screaming lmao - I should never be let on a young dressage horse --

so any who here you go and thank you SO much to all of those who reviewed!

**Review thanks: **

James Birdsong, Petiyaka, Mantaray, and Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King

* * *

Two gloved hands clung to each other in a matter of life or death. They stared into each other's eyes knowing this could very well be the end. Their grip was slipping and the young sailor scout just didn't have the strength to pull her partner back onto the safety of the roof.

The pair exchanged witty remarks in an attempt to make light of the situation.

With every second their grip slipped further and an early end loomed before them.

---------------

Michelle hovered in the doorway of the barn, eyes glued to the exercise ring. It had been a week since the blond had moved her horse to the barn and Amara Tenoh had proven herself to be a very dedicated horsewoman. She had been there multiple times a day all week and cared for her own horse.

Her name was one that Michelle had been previously aware of. You didn't spend half of your life showing horses and not know who Amara Tenoh was even if they did compete in two different events. What she was surprised to find out was that Amara had entered a few dressage events in the upcoming weeks in what the younger girl suspected was an attempt to prepare for the Eventing competitions her manager had announced she would start next year.

At the moment Amara and her stallion were working through a relatively easy routine that should have been a breeze for the experienced pair. But it seemed horse and rider were having creative differences.

Michelle laughed to herself as she watched the taller blond struggle to keep her mount collected in a slow trot. The stallion was hearing none of it and was all over the place. The blue eyed girl slowly made her way to the ring and observed them.

Even though the two were obviously not in agreement the bond they shared was obvious and even in her struggle Amara's signals to her horse were almost invisible.

A smile graced the blond's face as the stallion finally settled and collected himself and moved through the pattern gracefully. Michelle wasn't able to tear her gaze away from them. The sight before her was poetry in motion.

That was until the stallion suddenly pinned his ears to his head. Amara knew immediately he was about to cause trouble but didn't have any time to react before the stallion bucked with his back feet sending her slightly into the air and throwing her off balance in the saddle. Her right foot slipped out of its stirrup and one hand immediately grabbed the saddle to steady herself.

The problem arose when she couldn't pull the reigns back enough to stop the horse without letting go of the saddle. Since she wasn't posting any more the trotting motion was throwing her around like a rag doll and letting go of the saddle would mean ending up in the dirt.

Michelle watched concerned as the off center woman and the annoyed horse circled tightly around the ring.

Amara rolled her eyes at Glory's antics and pushed the horse into a canter. Glory happily complied and moved into a swift canter in a wide circle around the ring. The gentle rocking motion gave Amara the stability she needed to heave herself up more securely in the seat of her saddle and slip her foot back into the stirrup.

After a few more laps around the ring to appease the stallion, Amara slowed him to a walk and cooled him down.

Once she was finished she dismounted and walked with Glory in tow over to the gate. It was then that she noticed the pair of brilliant blue eyes watching them from the fence line. She blushed knowing that the turquoise haired rider had seen her horse's little tantrum and her not so graceful riding.

"Nice recovery Miss. Tenoh." Michelle called, an amused smile gracing her lips.

The blond blushed even more and pulled her helmet down slightly hoping its shadow would hide the redness of her face. "Glory gets a little grumpy when we aren't going fast. And please, its Amara no need for formalities."

Michelle giggled and rubbed the stallion's forelock when he nudged his nose into her, upset at being ignored.

"And this is Serenity's Morning Glory, and he is apparently very pleased to meet you." The blond couldn't help but chuckle when the sport horse started grabbing at the other girl's jacket pocket. "And he's also very adept at finding peppermints."

Michelle pushed the horse's nose away and pulled out a peppermint. "Well I'll just have to share then won't I?" She said with a smile while unwrapping the candy and giving it to the very excited horse.

The blue eyed young woman looked up and blushed furiously when she noticed that Amara was staring at her. She immediately looked down at her shoes and tried to find something to say. Michelle hated the fact that the woman in front of her elicited such a reaction from her.

Amara smirked at the younger girl's sudden shyness. "So have you ridden yet today?"

"Uhm yes actually, I was just on my way out when I saw you working on your dressage. "

"Don't let me keep you then. Have a nice evening Miss Kaioh." The blond bowed to her and headed back to the barn to get Glory settled down into his stall for the day.

Michelle felt her face heat up again and struggled to regain her composure, it completely annoyed her that she was getting this flustered over Amara Tenoh. She had never been star struck before and a fellow equestrian who was at the same level as herself was hardly the place to start. It was ridiculous.

She watched as the other horsewoman was about to disappear into the dark barn. "Amara!"

Amara turned at the sound of her name.

"I'm, um, going to get some dinner would you care to come along." Michelle's face went scarlet as she realized she had just asked the other woman whom she barely knew to dinner.

Amara smirked slightly and raised an eye brow at Michelle's sudden forwardness. This girl was definitely very interesting. "Sure I could eat. I'll meet you at my car in a minute; just let me get Glory settled."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
